


Not Without Me

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fic, Fingering, Fucking, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader is tired of waiting for Bucky.Warnings: dubcon sex, masturbation, fingering, oral, fuckingThis is Bucky Barnes x reader in an established relationship and explicit. 18+ only.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	Not Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> A short little smutty piece to tide you over on a Sunday, sinners. ;P 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

You were excited for Bucky’s return until it came. He greeted you with a peck so quick it barely touched your lips and a grumble about taking a shower. You said ‘okay’ and swallowed your disappointment that he hadn’t asked you to join. The long night of anticipation deflated in a second.

You were confused. _What had changed so quickly?_ Last night, he’d kept you up with his messages; promises of what he intended when he got home. As his missions often ran for weeks, he was often pent up upon his return. But you felt like just another cushion on the couch.

Well, you shrugged, you couldn’t be selfish. He had just spent three weeks in the field and he deserved the time to decompress. You could wait. You’d waited this long.

When he emerged from the shower with only his track pants, you couldn’t help but look him over. His damp hair brushed along his shoulder as he stared at his phone and blindly found his way to the love seat. You stayed on the couch and changed the channel. You weren’t really paying attention anyway.

“How was it?” You asked.

“Long,” He said and you noticed the dark bruise along his ribs. “But it’s over.”

“Ah, I guess staying up late didn’t help,” You joked.

He swiped through his phone and muttered. You frowned. _What was his problem?_

You grabbed your cell from the table and opened up your convo. It was all there. ‘Can’t wait, babe’; ‘Been thinking about your ass all day.’, the usual dirty talk. You sighed and locked your phone. You glanced over at him and he looked up and blinked.

“Gotta send this off to Tony,” He turned his screen to you. “He’s been on me since I got on the jet back.”

“That’s cool,” You stood. “I’m gonna go finish my book.”

“Your book?” He was already looking at his phone again. 

“You know, that one I’ve been working on for the last year,” You scoffed. “I made good progress while you were gone.”

“Mmm,” He hummed and nodded. Still his eyes clung to the cell phone.

“Right, I’ll be in the room.” You said and he gave little more response than before.

You neared him and bent to kiss him. He turned his cheek up but didn’t offer his lips as his metal thumb flicked across the screen. You pecked him and pushed yourself away. _Tomorrow._ He probably just needed a good night’s sleep.

You left him reluctantly. You turned back at the stairs and peeked at him. He slumped down and sighed at his phone. You frowned. Despite the voice telling you to be reasonable, to be fucking patient, you wanted to jump on him and just take what he’d promised. You wanted to be touched after weeks of being alone. You wanted to be with him, not just sit in his half-aware presence.

You dragged your feet to the bedroom and set your phone on the dresser. You stopped as you hand hit the knob of the top drawer. You paused and listened. _What was there to hear?_ His finger tapping on his screen. Even if your hearing was as strong as his, it didn’t matter.

You slowly slid open the drawer and your fingers delved beneath the panties. The ones you wore in expectation of Bucky would just be another drop in the hamper. You licked your lips and pulled out the small vibe. Your little bullet was reliable and easily hidden at the back of the drawer. Small and compact. Your dirty secret. A rather small bed warmer.

You tiptoed to the bed and grabbed your book from the bedside table as you let the bullet slip down on the mattress. _Should you? Well, he wasn’t going to._ You’d probably fall asleep reading Anna Karanina before he’d even happen upon the idea.

The spine of the book was broken and the corners were curled and worn. You’d carried it with you everywhere, as big as it was, and picked away at the blocks of Tolstoy’s writing. You read one line before your impatience got the best of you. He’d never know. _He hadn’t figured it out yet, had he?_

You set the book down on the pillow beside you and reached for the vibe resting against your leg. You twirled it between your fingers and admired the purple silicone. You ran your thumb along the end and clicked the button. You felt the buzz deep in your core as you gripped the toy.

You let out a shaky breath and reached to the elastic of your silky shorts. Bucky liked those ones. You thought he would have noticed your ass peeking out or at least how thin your camisole was. _Forget him._

You rolled the toy down your pelvis and bent your legs. The elastic pressed to your arm as you angled the vibe along your folds and delved deeper. You gasped as you touched your clit with the vibrating toy and your other hand flitted up to your neck. You bit your lip and tugged down the strap of your top as cupped your breast. 

You played with your hard nipple and purred as the ripples coursed from between your legs. You were quaking in moments; overly sensitive as you had resisted since Bucky’s departure. You didn’t use the toy often, just in cases of desperate emergency.

You slid your palm over the toy and held it firmly to your clit. You poked two fingers down to your entrance and felt around. You pressed just inside and let out a squeak. It was nothing like the real thing but anything was enough. You pushed deeper and without thinking, let out a long moan.

You kept going, inching closer and closer to the edge. Your voice grew louder even as you tried to restrain it and you pressed your lips together and you squeezed your eyes shut. Your hot breath forced itself from your chest and you shuddered as you reached for your orgasm, the vibe rumbling against you as you bent your fingers deeper.

Before you could grasp your climax, the drawer snapped shut and you tore your hand away as you sat up. Bucky stood by the door, his metal fingers tapped on the dresser. He tutted as his jaw squared and he came closer. You blinked up at him and smiled guiltily.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked as he tilted his head.

“Relaxing,” You answered coyly. “I figured you were busy, so…”

He bent and grabbed your hand. He wrestled the toy from you and clicked it off as he held it up.

“I thought you got rid of all of these.” He closed his fist around it and you heard it snap in his metal grip. He dropped the broken toy and it bounced on the floor. “Like I asked you to.”

“Well, you’re away so long, I can’t always… wait.” You argued. “Whatever, I can just use my fingers.”

“What?” He hissed.

“I was in the middle of something,” You laid back and touched the top of your shorts. “So, if you’ll excuse--”

He wrenched your hand away and twisted your wrist.

“You’re not cute,” He warned. “Or funny.”

“Well, you didn’t seem interested.” You struggled with him.

“You never were good at waiting,” He snarled as he planted his knee between your legs. “Or listening.” He moved up so that he was straddling you. “Bad girl.”

“Get off,” You snatched your hand away as his grip loosened and you slapped his arm. “You missed out, buddy.”

“Did I?” He looked down and your eyes followed. His erection was snug against his track pants. “You did this, you gotta take care of it.”

“And you’re supposed to take care of me.” You snipped. “So?”

He took your hand again and put it to his pants. He pressed your hand against his dick and groaned. His other hand went to your chest, your camisole still askew and he tweaked your nipple harshly.

“So?” He said as he rubbed your hand along his girth. “You couldn’t wait twenty minutes to get that toy out? You think you can wait any longer?”

“You think you can?” You grinned.

His hand went to your jaw and you gulped. He was rarely this rough. Often, he was overly careful, afraid of his own strength.

“Buck,” You whispered, surprised by the heat in his eyes.

“You afraid?” He asked as he bent over you. “Hmm, you think I won’t take it?”

You giggled and touched his shoulder. “What’s gotten into you?”

“What are you laughing at?” He snarled. “This isn’t a game. You didn’t listen to me.”

“It’s just a toy.” You said.

“What? I’m not enough fun for you?” He hissed.

“Most of the time, you are,” You answered with a wink. His fingers tightened around your jaw.

“I noticed.” He growled. “This little number.” His other hand played with the lace along the bottom of your shirt as he lifted himself on his knees. “I told you. I had to finish some work.”

“You barely noticed I was there.” You huffed.

“Don’t be a child.” He pushed his hand down your shorts. His fingers crept down your pelvis and he felt along your cunt. “You want it, don’t you?”

“Not from you,” You snickered and his hand slipped to your throat.

“No?” He turned his hand and pushed two fingers inside of you. You gasped at how easily he did it. “You don’t want me?”

He curled his fingers as the heel of his hand pressed to your bud. 

“Trust me, babe, your toys can’t do what I can.” He purred.

“Buck-y,” You touched his wrist. “I can’t--”

“Shhh,” He squeezed harder as his hand continued to move between your legs. “Listen to you.”

Your fractured breaths barely passed your lips as you heard how wet you were around his fingers. Your lashes fluttered as your thighs closed around his hand. He let go of your neck as his fingers sped up and he rocked his hand against your cunt.

He lifted one leg to push your right one away then did the same to your left. He settled between your thighs and bent slowly. He moved back as he stared up at you and caught your hip as you tried to pull away. He slid his hand out the top of your shorts and tugged aside the crotch of your shorts, swiftly sliding his fingers into you once more.

“You wanted it so bad.” He sneered and kissed the inside of your thigh. “And you’re gonna get it.”

“Bucky…” You shuddered as he kneaded your thigh and pushed his fingers deeper.

He hushed you again and moved his hand, his tongue flicking over your clit and sending a rush of heat through you. Your legs bent around him as your eyes rolled back and he dragged his tongue over your bud again and again and again. 

You arched your back as he buried his face between your legs and fucked you fith his hand. He suckled at your clit and he curled his fingers to meet that special spot inside you. You whined and your hand shot down to grip the back of his head as the ends of his hair tickled along your thighs.

He shoved your hand away and kept on. You grasped the blankets beneath you and moaned. You were swept up in the sensation of his tongue and touch. You panted and pouted, your voice growing louder and louder as you rocked beneath Bucky.

“Yesss.” You purred. “Oh, Buck--”

Your voice sizzled as you came and your entire body tensed. You bit back your hot breath and quivered as you orgasm rolled over you. As you came down, you stilled and fell limp across the bed. 

Bucky lifted his head slowly to look at you. He smirked and pulled his fingers in and out a few last times before slipping out entirely.

“My turn, babe,” He climbed out from between your legs and removed his pants. He stood at the edge of the bed as his cock bobbed before him. “You know, I can’t even use my hand since I’ve had your pretty mouth.”

You stared at him sleepily and slowly sat up. He gripped his cock and wiggled it impatiently.

“And those shorts,” He rasped. “You can keep those on. Only those.”

You licked your lips and reached to the hem of your camisole. You tore it over your head and flung it over the edge of the bed. You got up and fell forward onto your hands to crawl to him. He reached out and tickled your cheek with his metal fingers. You raised your hand to grip him but he caught it and shoved it back down. 

“Just your mouth, babe,” He ordered as he drew his hands back to his hips.

You leaned forward and parted your lips. You caught his tip with your mouth and carefully stretched your lips over him. He hummed as he slid deeper and you stopped as he was halfway in. _What were you doing? You were supposed to be mad at him._ He latched onto you before you could pull away.

“I waited just as long as you did,” He said as he forced his cock deeper. “So long.” He sank down your throat and your eyes teared up as you choked on him. “That mouth, oh god.”

He stopped at his limit and drew back slowly, then pushed in again. He thrust into your mouth carefully, lingering after each. His motion built steadily as he kept his hips moving and your spit dripped down your chin and spread around your lips as you gulped and gagged. Your thighs brushed together and you flinched. You needed him inside you.

“What is it?” He taunted as you rubbed your legs together and stuck out your ass. “You want it now, huh?” 

He didn’t waver as he held your head between his hands and groaned. He sped up until you were dizzy and stopped sharply. He eased out of your mouth and lifted your chin as he gazed down at you.

“Let me see that ass.” He said and snapped his fingers. “Now.”

You turned around so quickly you nearly fell over. You stayed on all four as you wiggled your ass at him and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. He got up behind you on his knees. He guided himself down between your legs and past your shorts as he tugged them aside. He prodded at your entrance with a hum.

“Huh? You want me?” He asked.

“Yes,” You breathed.

“Better than a toy, huh?” He slapped your ass as he ran his cock up and down your cunt.

“Better, better,” You uttered. “Please…”

You pushed back into him and his tip poked inside. You gasped and he spread his hand over your ass as he slipped out of you. He tisked and teased you again with his tip. He pressed inside you again and this time he didn’t stop. He impaled you entirely as your walls clenched around him. You cried out in delight.

“Mmm,” He bent over you and hooked his arm around you. He straightened up and took you with him so that your back was to his front. “Babe…” He rocked his hips. “Fuck, you’re right. I don’t fuck you enough.” His hand slipped down your pelvis and his fingers swirled around your clit. “You’re so fucking tight.”

You whined and leaned into him, your hand on his thick thigh as you grasped at anything to keep from crumpling entirely. You shook as your core began to swell again. You needed more. You were so close.

Slowly, he backed you up and you were too weak to resist. His hands slipped down to the back of your legs and he scooped you up as he stood easily. He held you with your knees to your chest, his metal hand gripped your thigh as his other arm hugged your leg and his hand remained on your clit. 

You let him bounce you up and down, as perilous as it was. Your voice mingled with his deep grunts. You reached back and grabbed his head as your other hand gripped his side. You exclaimed as you were overcome by your orgasm. You begged and called his name as you longed for even more.

“You miss me?” He snarled.

“So much,” You moaned. “So much, Bucky.”

“Yeah,” He purred. “I missed you too.”

He hammered into you until you were speaking gibberish and your head lolled back on his shoulder. He grunted and his hot breath seared your chest as he buried his face against you. His thrusts grew jagged and he spasmed wildly. He staggered forward and fell onto you atop the bed.

He crushed you beneath him as he rutted into you. He chased his orgasm and his heat spilled into you. You hummed as he stilled and held himself inside of you, rolling his hips to make you squirm as you felt his heart beat against you.

“No more toys,” His breath tickled your ear and he kissed your temple. “You just gotta ask, babe.”


End file.
